


近乎正常

by anarwest



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarwest/pseuds/anarwest
Summary: ——向音乐剧《Next to Normal》、《Dear Evan Hansen》致敬。





	近乎正常

1.

我在纽约见到了一个奇怪的人。

他穿着颜色鲜艳的连体紧身睡衣，在公园的一棵大树下抱着一只猫咪合影。

我看着猫咪在他臂弯里艰难地两脚站立，挣扎着在他按下快门的一瞬间仓皇逃跑。

“真是张不错的照片，对不对？”他转过身看见了我，然后晃了晃拽着的手机。

2.

我徘徊在纽约的街头，寻找着一个人。

我叛逆的兄长在上周离家出走，带走了他在家里的所有痕迹。我第一次惊叹于他收拾房间的速度与效率，因为我知道他一向是邋遢惯了的。

他重重地甩上门，头也不回地离开。

“你要去哪里？连我都不能告诉吗？你说过你会永远爱我的。”

“亲爱的，我很抱歉。但是我要走了，去纽约。”

我拿着哥哥的照片走在纽约的大街小巷，我拦下所有愿意为我停住脚步的路人，向他们询问是否有见过照片上的人。

然而答案是一致的，抱歉，没有。

3.

我又一次在纽约见到了那个奇怪的人。

他像个杂技演员般飞荡在马路上空，我指着他问向街边卖热狗的小贩。

“你们不觉得这个人很奇怪吗？”

“谁？”他听了我的问题后抬眼看了看我指的方向，随后又将注意力放回了他手中的热狗上，“哼，小姑娘，你是第一次来纽约吗？”

“是的，你怎么知道？”

“那个是蜘蛛小子，已经在纽约活跃了一阵子了，虽然他一直声称他叫蜘蛛侠，哼，蜘蛛侠。”

我嚼着热狗向下一个目的地移动，我打听到在前面不远处有一家夜总会，听起来像是我哥哥可能会去的地方。

“抱歉，我们还没有到营业的时间。并且小姑娘，你还远远没到能进场的年纪。”夜总会门前的黑人大叔抹了把脸上的汗对我说道。

“那你有见过这个人吗？”我向他递上了已经有些皱褶的照片。

“我瞧瞧，是个帅气斯文的小伙子，但恐怕你找错地方了小姑娘。或许你该去博物馆或是图书馆之类的地方找他。”

4.

“听说你在找什么人？或许我可以帮到你！”

“那你有见过这个人吗？”

“嗯……没有，但我想有人可以帮到你！你在这里别走开，我马上回来！”

今天是我第三次遇见那个奇怪的人，他说他叫蜘蛛侠。

我坐在公园的长凳上，看着头发花白的老太太从包里拿出干面包屑喂鸽子。直到每一只的鸽子都吃饱满足地拍翅离开，蜘蛛侠才一路小跑着回到了我的面前。

他看起来并没有带来什么好消息。

我从他踌躇的肢体动作中看了出来。

“时间看起来不早了，我先送你回家吧。你哥哥我会想办法接着替你找的！”

尽管穿着奇怪的紧身睡衣，但蜘蛛侠或许是个好人。

“谢谢你，蜘蛛侠。”

5.

来到纽约的第一个月，我与这里的怪人蜘蛛侠成为了朋友。

他在每日午后陪着我穿梭在人来人往的大街上，不过大多数时候他都只是默默地看着我四处打听。

“今天也很晚了，我们回去吧。”

“蜘蛛侠。”

“什么？”

“你说我是不是永远都不会找到我哥了？”

“不会的……我想不会的。”他伸手摸了摸他面罩包裹下光秃秃的脑袋，“嘿，看着我，别担心好吗？今天我们先回去，我想说不定明天就会有你哥的消息了。”

“真的吗？”

“真的！”

可是第二天我没有等来我哥的消息，却被一脸憔悴的母亲堵在了租借公寓的门口。

“我要拿你怎么办？！你说，我要拿你怎么办？！”她歇斯底里地怒吼，泪水像断闸的水龙头般冲刷着脸颊。

我不知所措地站在原地望着她，直到她在父亲的搀扶下由嚎啕大哭渐渐变为小声呜咽。

“你知道我们爱你，亲爱的。但是求你不要再折磨我们了……我们已经失去了乔治，我们不能再失去你了。”

6.

我好像忘了什么事。

一些我昨天还记得，但是一觉起来就忘了的事。

我漫无目的地走在纽约喧闹的大街上，不知撞到了谁，也不知谁撞到了我。

蜘蛛侠今天没有出现，他可能是在报复我前阵子的爽约，我猜想。但他是那样一个古怪却热心肠的人，所以他也可能是去帮助别的什么人了。

可是我现在好想他。

我想念这个古怪的好人。

夜晚的路灯像天上的繁星，它们照耀着街道，点缀着高楼，引领着车辆一路畅通无阻。

“你在干什么？！你知不知道你刚刚差点就被汽车撞到了？！”

蜘蛛侠出现了，卷着怒气将我从马路中央带到了附近的楼顶。

我发现最近总有人对我发脾气，我想我应该是做错了什么。

蜘蛛侠绷直了身躯，惊魂未定地将我紧固在他的臂弯里。在凉风徐徐的夜晚，我透过他那身紧身装扮感受到了他的体温。我突然好奇那只猫咪，为什么都不会眷恋这样一个温暖的怀抱。

“你知道的对吗？蜘蛛侠，那天你回到公园找我的时候就知道了。”我的额头靠在他的胸膛，那里有令人安心的旋律在震动。

我想起曾经的某一天我也像这样靠在我哥的胸膛，然而他那里，却没有这样的旋律。

“我好想你，你前阵子去哪儿了？”

“我出了趟远门，去了德国。”

“我以为你也不会回来了。”

“……我不会的。”他轻轻拍着我的背脊说道：“我不会的，我答应你。我不会不打招呼就离开的。”

7.

蜘蛛侠不见了。

连同着这个星球上的半数人。

而我每天都在好奇为什么这场浩劫没有将我带走，或许是我做了太多的错事，老天决计不让我一走了之。

生活就是一天接着一天的煎熬，活着的时候只能感受到痛苦，而痛苦又让人觉得活着。

我的母亲开始一步不离地守着我，她害怕我会像我哥那样不打招呼的离开。

我答应她说我不会。

因为我现在哪里都不想去，蜘蛛侠还欠我一个招呼，我决定等他回来向我道歉。

我开始按时吃药，按时吃饭，我开始学着像正常人一样生活。

近乎正常地活着。

我还在等蜘蛛侠。

8.

一艘载满了这个星球半数生命的小舟离开，又回来。

这个世界再也不能与“正常”这个字挂钩，

这让我感到自在。

今天的街上依旧挤满了相拥庆祝的人群，阳光洒在他们的身上，看起来暖和极了。

我难得的想出去走走。

我踱步到公墓旁，临时决定再去看看我哥。

我想他不会介意我今天没有带花。

穿过红绿灯的间隙，有人在与我擦身而过时拉住了我，我没看清来人就被抱在了怀里。

“对不起，我食言了。但我现在回来了。”

我侧过头，只看见一头毛茸茸的棕色卷发。

“我很高兴你坚持下来了……我很高兴我还能见到你……”

他的声音颤抖而又温柔，让我想起了许久未见的蜘蛛侠。

我想我大概知道他是谁了，我伸手紧紧地回抱了他。

“欢迎回来，我好想你。”

9.

今天，我在纽约遇见了一个奇怪的人。

我想我很快又会见到蜘蛛侠了。

我很期待。


End file.
